Digital alarms are often included as a feature on various devices such as smart phones, watches, tablet computers, clocks, and/or the like. Alarm settings, such as the time that the alarm is set to go off, the volume of the alarm, the type of alarm sound, and/or the like, may be set by a user. However, if the user's schedule changes, or events related to an alarm change, the user may forget to disable the alarm or change the alarm's settings.